Mi vida en ponyville
by Discord haven
Summary: Nicolas es un unicornio que se muda a ponyville con su madre , enfrentara muchos problemas como la separación de sus padres bullying etc . Pero encontrara amigos que lo ayudarán a superar sus problemas , conocerá al las cmc y se enamorará y muchas aventuras tendrá ! (Eh me salí en rima !)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es un nuevo projecto que tenía en mente hacia mucho tiempo y que lo llevare a acabo dependiendo de sus opiniomes , este fanfic reflejaria un poco de mi como mi oc que será parecido ami , sus actitudes , y algunos succesos que pasan en mi vida (por ejemplo que mis padres se están por separar...)**

* * *

**LA ENTRADA AL PUEBLO 1/2**

Eran Aproximadamente las 2:30pm cuando los nuevos visitantes de ponyville terminaron de desempacar su equipaje .

-nicolas... Quiero que sepas que nos mudamos aqui por...-trato de explicar la madre del pony.

-porque no quieres estar cerca de papa ? , si me lo esperaba , mira estaré bien si hay wifi y nadie me molesta- exclamo su hijo de 14 años pelo negro pelaje café crema oscuro , ojos cafés y una cutiemark la cual era una nube que expresaba con si estuviera pensando , su talento era pensar , el unicornio era alto para su edad aparentaba tener 15 .

A diferencia su madre tenía la crin negra con unos pequeños rayos rubios pelaje un poco más claro que el de su hijo , con unas cuantas pecas y una cutiemark de un paisaje , el talento de su madre era planear cosas al aire libre.

La casa en la que se encontraban era una casa normal un poco pequeña para una familia, perp ellos ya no aparentaban serla solo su madre y sus dos hijos.

-¡MAMI!- exclamo un pequeño pony terrenal de 4 años con pelo castaño y piel pálida y sin cutiemark -mira ! Mira ! Exclamo mientras miraba como otros ponies pequeños jugaban -puedo salir ?- pregunto.

-cla...- pero antes de que la madre de nicolas pudiera responderle a au hijo fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta freneticamente.

-yo voy- dijo nicolas acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola con su magia .

- ¡HOLA SOY PINKIEPIE SON NUEVOS AQUI ? NO LOS HABÍA VISTO , DE DONDE VIENEN , QUIEREN SER MIS AMIGOS ? - exclamo la pony rosa a los nuevos visitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo.

-uh... Hola soy Margarita y ellos son mis hijos matias -dijo señalanado al potro de 4 años -y el es nicolas - agrego mirando a su otro hijo.

-hola- resoplo nicolas como si estubiera aburrido.

-QUE BIEN HOLA NICOLAS , HOLA MATÍAS , HOLA MARGARITA PERMÍTANME SER LA PRIMERA EN DARLES LA BIENVENIDA A PONYVILLE , LES ORGANIZARE UNA FIESTA ,VALLAN A SUGAR CUBE CÓRNER A LAS 5:00 Y VERÁN Y AHORA SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE IR A HACER LA FIESTA ! - exclamo la pony tan rapidamenteque el único que la escucho fue nicolas.

-ok- respondio nicolas -mama que ella nos organizara una fiesta a las cinco , quiere que vallamos - exclamo nicolas.

-esta bien ahí estaremos - respondió la madre de nicolas con una sonrisa .

-ESTA BIEN AHÍ NOS VEREMOS! - exclamo la pony alejándose cual rayo .

-...no había un pueblo más raro en el cual vivir o te gusta este ?- pregunto nicolas de manera hiriente a su madre.

-nicolas , sigue Desempacando -le espeto su madre .

Nicolas asintió y siguió desempacando su equipaje , sus libros , su colección de autos , su ropa ,su tv , su Xbox y sus otras cosas.

_2 HORAS DESPUÉS _

-tengo pereza - exclamo nicolas tirandose en la cama de su cuarto , el cual estaba muy organizado la Xbox al lado de su TV , sus libros en una estantería y su ropa en el closet.

-no me quiero mover- exclamo para si antes de quedarse en silencio. Por un tiempo estaba apunto de dormirse pero escucho un leve sollozo que venía de la cocina , era como si alguien llorara . A nicolas no le gustó esto - será ..?- se pregunto para sus adentros nicolas se paro de la cama y bajo las escaleras al primer piso , se acercó a la cocina y vio a su madre llorando en voz baja .

A nicolas le preocupo eso , su madre siguió sollozando y nicolas decidió acercarse .

-mama ? Esta todo bien ?- pregunto nicolas con tono de voz consolador.

su madre se dio vulta y tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado .

-no mi amor ... Es que me siento... - antes de poder terminar comenzó a llorar.

Nicolas la abrazo -ma.. Lo siento por lo que he hecho , pero seguiremos adelante- nicolas le dio un beso a su madre el la frente y la abrazo con cariño-te quiero mama- le dijo nicolas.

-bueno tiempo de arreglarse no quiero llegar con ojos rojos a la fiesta.- le sonrió su madre.

-oh verdad la fiesta...- nicolas recordaba que a su madre siempre le gustaba estar arreglada y bien vestida.

-ve a arreglarte - le dijo .

-ok mama- le respondió nicolas.

El unicornio subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió su closet -a ver... Hmmm que me pongo ? Oh ! La camisa blanca !- Nicolas se puso una camisa blanca de textura suave -ohh como emo esta camisa - se puso de su colonia one millón y se arregló el pelo hacia un lado -hmmm me gusta- exclamo mirándose al espejo.

-Nicolas estas listo?- Pregunto su madre .

-si mama !- expreso mientras bajaba al primer piso.

Nicolas bajó y encontró a su hermano con el pelo peinado y una camisa de una película de la compañía pixar .

Y tambien miro a su madre la cual llevaba una camisa balnca y tenía el pelo liso.

-listo vamos !- enuncio su madre saliendo por la puerta con sus dos hijo detrás de ella.

* * *

**BUENO CHICOS ESO FUE TODO SE QUE FUE UN POCO LARGO PERO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO TAMBIÉN HARÉ QUE ALUNOS OC's Aparezcan y se hagan amigos de Nicolas ! Solo mándemelos por un mensaje privado , dejen REVIEWS si les gusto !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola , veo que les gusto mi FIC así que seguiré publicando , no olviden dejar reviews !**

* * *

**ENTRADA AL PUEBLO 2/2**

Nicolas corría con su madre y su hermano hacia sugarcube coner.

-cuanto falta ?- pregunto nicolas a su madre.

-sólo un poco hijo- exclamo corriendo.

En menos de 3 minutos nicolas y su "familia " llegaron a donde eran la fiesta entraron, pero no había luz y parecía que nadie estaba allí .

-creo que llegamos un poco temprano-exclamo nicolas.

- ¡SORPRESA!- exclamaron un monton de ponies cuando las luces se prendieron .

Nicolas , su madre y su hermano se exaltaron y comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta.

La madre de nicolas hablaba con los adultos haciendo amigos ,Matias jugaba con los potros de su edad , y nicolas... Era nicolas se la pasaba caminando lentamente por la fiesta sin querer hablar con nadie afortunadamente nadie le ponía atención ya que estaban centrados con sus cosas , o almenos eso era lo que el pensaba.

-hola- lo saludo una voz.

-eh ?-pregunto nicolas desconcertado.

-oh perdon - dijo un extraño pony saliendo de la multitud -soy eyedragon- exclamo un pony que al parecer era mitad unicornio y mitad dragón .

-oh hola soy Nicolas -dijo medio sonriendo.

- de donde eres ?- pregunto eyedragon.

-soy de canterlot- mascullo nicolas.

-valla-dijo eyedragon.

-y tu eres de donde ?- pregunto nicolas mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo y eyedragon lo seguia.

-yo soy de aqui- respondió felizmente .

-bueno... Y tu eres ? Ósea ... hmmm como me explico ? que tipo de..?-nicolas no podía explicarse bien ya que no quería ser trasero con eyedragon y llamarlo "cosa" u otro término grosero.

-jaja tranquilo eso pasa a menudo soy un Kirin un híbrido entre unicornio y dragón - explico eyedragon .

-y que significa tu cutiemark?- pregunto nicolas mirando a la cutiemark de eyedragon la cual era un escudo con una espada y pluma cruzados.

-oh soy bueno escribiendo tagicomedia y también soy bueno en artes marciales.-respondió el Kirin .

-y también que significa tu cutiemark ?-pregunto eyedragon mirando la cutiemark de Nicolas .

-es una nube de pensamiento se me da bien pensar la cosas cuando quiero y soy muy creativo- sonrió Nicolas.

Y eyedragon y nicolas e la pasaron conversando sobre todos los temas que se puedan hablar en 3 horas .

-nicolas es hora de irnos.- le dice margarita a su hijo.

-claro , nos vemos eye - exclama nicolas.

-nos vemos- responde eyedragon .

Nicolas y su madre se despiden y se van con Matías a la casa , cansado nicolassube a su cuarto se acuesta en su cama cierra sus ojos y susurra -creo que me gustara estar aqui- Minutos después nicolas se duerme tranquilamente .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo ! Lo se fue corto y me tarde perdóneme :( espero REVIEWS , con los mejores deseos Discord haven :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Pesadillas

Nicolás dormía plácidamente en su cama. Había tenido un día movido, se mudo a un nuevo pueblo, conoció a un amigo y tuvo una fiesta. Fue un buen dia.

Mientras Nicolás dormía pero su sueño no era muy tranquilo, era... Un poco perturbador.

Nicolás lo veía todo en tercera persona. Era un sueño... No, era una pesadilla muy molesta.

Nicolás miraba un mundo desolado, gris y sin ninguna flor, lo único que podía ver eran las ruinas de todo cantarlo y su antiguo hogar. Nicolás tenia miedo siendo indiferente a tener 14 años el miedo que sentía era por algo extraño no porque no fuera real, era porque no lo podía ver. De la nada vía a un par de ponies corriendo de lo que parecía ser un montón de murciélagos los cual giraban de forma muy extraña como si estuvieran coordinados o hubieran entrenado para eso, los ponies corrieron y se tiraron por un pequeños acantilado en el borde de este parecía que habían unas cápsulas en las cuales los ponies se metieron. La banda me murciélagos bajo por el acantilado buscando a los ponies.

El sueño no parecía ser tan malo, pero eso era solo el inicio. Un pony abrió la cápsula por una razón desconocida, a Nicolás le pareció escuchar que aquel ponía quería algo. Pero el pobre al salir fue arrastrado por los aires gracias a los murciélagos. Rápidamente estos comenzaron a morderlo y a desmembrarlo mientras el pobre pony pedía piedad a gritos, pero era como si las criaturas lo ignorar o lo hicieran como si alguien se los ordenara.

Todo se puso negro Nicolás ya no veía nada, el miedo se metía en el corazón del pony durmiente, por más de que tratará de convencerse de que todo era un sueño se sentía muy real y de manera muy perturbadora. Lentamente una luz comienzo a divisarse. Lo que parecía solo oscuridad fue tomando le ha mente la forma de un cierto con mala iluminación, había una camilla sucio y encima un pony el cual se parecía demasiado a Nicolás. A Nicolás se le congeló la sangre con ver una representación de el en aquel lugar sombrío. El Nicolás que estaba tendido en la cama tenia una especie de tornillos en sus patas traseras, parecía que un mal cirujano hubiera hecho tal acción. Los tornillos parecían sucios con óxido y polvo.

Nicolás sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza como su fuera a escapar de su pecho y salir por su garganta , pero aún así la pesadilla no terminaba. El Nicolás del sueño seguía en su puesto estático como su estuviera en su propio mundo absurdo del dolor que deberían provocar un dolor horrible me aun ese Nicolás seguía tranquilo con la miraba al techo ( si es que había techo en la habitación). De la nada un pony entra, llevaba bata de doctorado y un tapa bocas, ambos tenían rastros de suciedad y sangre como si todo fuera un hospital con recursos muy escasos y con reglas de higiene deficientes.

-sigue dormido?- pregunto una voz desde la oscuridad.

-si... Sigue soñando cómo los demás, cree que tiene una vida corriente...- exclamó el doctor con bata sucia.

Nicolás sintió algo extraño y se preguntó - y si mi vida es un sueño? Si en realidad ese soy yo?- los pelos de la nuca de Nicolás se pusieron en punta. Pero seguía viendo todo lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

Otra vez la escena había cambiado esta ves se veía a una yegua sin cabeza tecleando y mirando la pantalla de varios ordenadores parecían ser 5 en cada uno estaba diferentes ponies en cuartos sucios con condiciones deplorables Nicolás se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo un yegua sin cabeza tecleando y mirando pantallas, tenia ojos?, donde estarían?. Nicolás decidió acercarse lo cual término siendo mala idea. Al acercarse la impresión que se llevó Nicolás fue épica y lo que vio fue aun peor.

Vio que la yegua además de no tener cabeza, en donde deberían estar sus senos habían un par de ojos, estos ojos producían un horripilante sonido cada vez que se movían para ojear la otra pantalla. Era como un sonido viscoso. También parecía que le habían practicado una cirugía para que la yegua estuviese así, pero debería ser una cirugía hecha por lunáticos o médicos enfermizos con mentes retorcidas.

Afortunadamente le faltaba poco al sueño, lo malo es que Nicolás no lo sabia. La extraña yegua seguía moviendo por así decirlo sus "ojos" por las pantallas que tenia al frente. En un momento un pony en una de esos cuartos grita - ¡CUANDO SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ!?- pregunto con voz histérica.

La yegua centro sus ojos en aquel pony y tecleo algo en el teclado sucio que tenia al frente. Al pony le llego un papel de lo más oscuro de la habitación diciendo _pronto_. Por alguna razón Nicolás sabia que aquello era mentira y confiaba en lo que escribió la yegua. Pero el pony en la pantalla sonrió y volvió a su sueño.

La yegua sitio su mirada al vacío, Nicolás sentía que ella lo estaba mirando -pronto- pronunció la yegua.

Nicolás se levantó exaltado -pero WTF? Que carajo? Ese fue el sueño más...- Nicolás no pudo seguir hablando ya que se dio cuenta de que eran las 6:00 am -mejor me duermo- dijo volviéndose a acostar en su cama.

* * *

**ALOHA ! COMO ESTÁN GENTE ? YA REGRESE DE SEMANA SANTA ! LISTO Y CON MÁS IDEAS ! PREPÁRENSE PORQUE DISCORD VIENE ! ( y no , no de esa forma malditos pervertidos...) BUENO COMO ESTUVO EL CAP LES GUSTO ? PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO " HACIENDO AMISTADES"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haciendo amistades 1/2**

Nicolás tenia su cabeza en la almohada, durmiendo plácidamente cuando su madre entra por la puerta -Nicolás voy por unas cosas al mercado quiero que cuando te levantes, te vallas a bañar, lávate los dientes, come el desayuno que esta en el microondas, lávate los dientes otra vez y arregla tu cuarto entiendes?- pregunto su madre de manera rápida.

-Aja- asintió Nicolás medio dormido.

Su madre salio de la casa dejando a Nicolás solo.

-que fue lo que dijo?- se preguntó Nicolás aun con la cabeza en la almohada.

Media hora después Nicolás se levantó con las sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo (literalmente) y se movía cómo un zombis - tengo hambre -mustias mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro hacia la cocina, lastimosamente olvido las escaleras y callo por ellas produciéndose un cierre dolor.

-ay, debería dejar las cobijan en su sitio - dijo mientras subía y dejaba sus comidas en su cama y no en su cuerpo, nuevamente Nicolás bajo y se dirigió al la cocina.

-veamos que encontramos - se preguntó Nicolás, en ese mismo momento su estómago le ruge - y mejor que sea rápido...- Nicolás busco su desayuno pero no lo encontraba así sin nada que comer -ay que mal- exclamó así que solo conmigo un pan que había en la alacena y fue a bañarse.

Nicolás subió las escaleras hacías su cuarto, una vez ya en el subió la persiana de su cuarto y la luz de el sol se metió en su cuarto - AHH! La luz!- grito Nicolás tal como si fuera un vampiro, después de un tiempo debajo de sus sabanas se acostumbro a la luz y salio para arreglar lo que se pondría, optó por su camisa de Duff y un blue Jean, prendió su las con una canción de artic monkeys " do i wanna know " que decia:

_Have you got colour in your cheeks? _

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like summat's in your teeth? _

_Hide some aces up your sleeve _

_Have you no idea that you're in deep? _

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week _

_How many secrets can you keep? _

_Cause there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow _

_And I play it on repeat until I fall asleep _

_Spilling drinks on my settee _

_(Do I wanna know?) _

_If this feeling flows both ways _

_(It's hard to see you go) _

_I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay _

_(Baby we both know) _

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

_Crawling back to you _

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? _

_Cause I always do _

_Well baby I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new _

_Now I've thought it through _

_Crawling back to you _

_So have you got the guts? _

_Been wondering if your heart's still open, and if so I wanna know what time it shuts _

_Simmer down and pucker up _

_I'm sorry to interrupt _

_It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you _

_But I dunno if you feel the same as I do _

_We could be together if you wanted to _

_(Do I wanna know?) _

_If this feeling flows both ways _

_(It's hard to see you go) _

_I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay _

_(Baby we both know) _

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

_Crawling back to you _

_Ever thought of calling when _

_(You've had a few) _

_Darling when you've had a few _

_(Cause I always do) _

_Cause I always do _

_(Well baby I'm too) _

_Way too busy being yours to fall for somebody new _

_Now I've thought it through _

_Crawling back to you _

_(Do I wanna know?) _

_If this feeling flows both ways _

_(It's hard to see you go) _

_I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay _

_(Baby we both know) _

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

_(Do I wanna know?) _

_Too busy being yours to fall _

_(Hard to see you go) _

_Ever thought of calling darling? _

_(Do I wanna know?) _

_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

Cuando la canción termino Nicolás se había terminado de bañar, se seco con la toalla se puso su camisa y su pantalón, se lavo los dientes (después de el "gran desayuno" que tuvo) y decidió salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, pero antes le dejo una nota a su madre la cual decía mama voy a salir vuelvo en un tiempo una vez terminada la carta la dejo en la sala salio de la casa y cerró la puerta (afortunadamente llevo las llaves de la casa) y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin querer llamar la atención, caminaba mirando como todos los otros ponies estaban metidos en sus asuntos ya sea vendiendo cosas o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Nicolás se comenzaba cansar y pensaba en irse a casa hasta que una voz lo llamo -Hey! Nicolás!- era eyedragon.

-Hey! - lo saluda Nicolás.

Eyedragon se acerca a Nicolás -cómo te ha ido?- le pregunta el kirin al unicornio.

-no me quejo respondió Nicolás con una sonrisa.

-que te parece si hablamos mientras damos una vuelta?- pregunto el kirin.

-valla me leíste la mente - exclamó Nicolás mientras comienza a caminar tranquilamente con su amigo por el pueblo.

El kirin y el unicornio y el kirin compartían experiencias y anécdotas de sus vidas, ambos reían y se identificaban con las anécdotas del otro, al parecer su amistad crecía, hablaban de la tv de libros, de guerras, de historia, de video juegos, de anime y... Bueno se podía decir que habían hablado mucho pero la charla fue interrumpida por una Pegaso de cuero de color gris claro , melena y cola marrones y ojos igual con cutie mark de una pluma verde y una llave de sol lila con un corazón atrás de color rosa, la cual corría a toda velocidad y se estrelló con el kirin, la Pegaso quedo encima de eyedragon de manera "provocadora" por así decirlo.

Nicolás sólito un silbido por la situación en la cual se encontraba su amigo.

-ay mi cabeza - dijo dragón mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la pezuña.

-uy perdón -se disculpo la Pegaso.

-valla dragón una chica the hecho al piso- se burló Nicolás de su amigo.

-jaja - dijo dragón con un tono de voz sarcástica.

-perdón no te vi, por cierto mi nombre en music...music word - exclamó la alegre poni.

Cuando eyedragon le dirigió una mirada a music se ruborizo, era como si le hubieran techado pintura roja en la cara.

-p..Perdón pero me tengo que ir - dijo la Pegaso saliendo a volar rápidamente hacia el centro del pueblo.

-no te...- dragón estaba apunto de decir "no te vallas " pero ella salio más rápido y dragón no le pudo,decir nada.

-Hey viejo te quedarás ahí en el suelo todo el día?- le pregunto Nicolás a su amigo.

-oh? Ah si- dijo levantándose y volviendo a caminar con su amigo.

_-soy yo o de con se veía atraído por esa poni?-_pensó Nicolás mientras caminaba con su amigo.

**Y bueno aquí esta el cap se que me tarde mucho pero fue por un MONTON de cosas que pasaron además es que me inscribirse en el octavo concurso nacional del cuento, sin nada mas nos leemos no olviden dejar reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haciendo amistades 2/2**

Nicolás seguía caminando con eyedragón ambos no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el incidente con aquella Pegaso ambos iban muy callados, eso hasta que Nicolás rompió el hielo.

-y... Te parecía buena?- pregunto Nicolás.

-eh?- dragón estaba confundido por lo que dijo Nicolás.

-la poni...te gustó verdad?- le indago el unicornio a su amigo.

-q...Que? No..no!- exclamó el kirin totalmente sonrojado.

Nicolás no hizo más que comenzar a reírse - si claro, tu cara decia "_besarme con tus dulces labios_ ".

-callate - le respondió dragón al unicornio.

Nicolás y dragón seguían caminando por el pueblo y lentamente se desviaron hacia la granja de la familia Apple pero estos ni se dieron cuenta ya que estaban enfrascados en su conversación de su anime favorito, dragón decia que " shingueki no kiojin " era mejor que "soul eater " pero Nicolás lo negaba y decía lo contrario, los ponies estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y Nicolás apenas comió un pan.

El estomago de Nicolás rugió -oh hora de comer.. Y.. Un momento, donde estamos, no recuerdo haber caminado hasta aquí...- exclamó Nicolás al ver el basto paisaje de manzanos, Nicolás dirigió una mirada a un manzano y decidió coger una manzana que estaba en el árbol (la cual se veía muy apetitosa) así que a hábilmente subió al árbol y cogió la manzana.

-porque no la cogiste con tu magia?- le pregunto el kirin a su amigo.

-bueno el hecho de que sea un unicornio no significa que use mi magia todo el tiempo, aveces prefiero usar mi cuerpo- respondió Nicolás a su amigo.

Nicolás miro la manzana que estaba siendo sostenida por un aura de luz gris y se dispuso a morderla, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera morder una voz protestó.

-Hey! Ladrón! Deja esa manzana!- exclamó una poni de color amarillo crin roja, con un pañuelo verde en su cuello y una cutiemark de manzana en forma de corazon.

-eh? Y quien eres tu?- pregunto Nicolás a la poni.

La poni no podía responder ya que estaba cansada por correr hacia el presunto ladrón así que dragón respondió -pues ella es apple bloom es hermana de la dueña de esta granja, -.

-ay..marica...Bueno yo no hice nada dejare esta manzana aquí y me iré despacio- dijo Nicolás poniendo la manzana en el suelo y saliendo a correr seguido por su amigo.

Una vez ya en ponyville Nicolás estaba jadeando por el cansancio y el hambre -ay... Mi estómago esta vacío - sollozo suavemente.

-Hey si quieres podemos ir a almorzar a mi casa - respondió dragón con una sonrisa.

-oh le diré a mi madre, nos vemos en 5 minutos en la plaza para ir a comer lo?- le pregunto Nicolás a su amigo.

-claro- le respondió el kirin al unicornio el cual salio corriendo a su casa.

**Se que me tarde pero perdónenme estoy en exámenes finales , además se que es un poco corto pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Próximo capítulo ALMUERZO EN CASA DE UN AMIGO**


End file.
